New Beginings
by Anastasia Blaise
Summary: two months after the Cullen's leave, Bella is invited to a collage in Italy sooner then normally. Bella goes to the school and shortly Victoria shows up. how do the vampire kings React to a vampire hunting in there city? and to a human girl knowing there secret? i wonder how Bella will handle having 3 mates. B/C/A/M, Lemons, fights, violence, rape and cursing
1. Trip to Italy

**Hello Dear readers. I'm Emma and I'm going to be writing this story. So I haven't been writing for like 2-4 years now and I really miss it. I stopped cause I was gong thru a difficult time, but I will not bore you with MY story instead I'll will be writing about Bella and the kings.**

**I'm going to start of with that this is an idea I got while in school and if anyone has a similar story please let me know, cause I did not copy anyone! I just have seen it happen to often that two people are writing a story and then a huge fight start because they're similar in some tiny way.**

**Now the story starts shortly after Edward leaves Bella, Bella is depressed, but not cause Edward broke up with her, but because she misses the people she thought were her family and well who wouldn't be, knowing they have this huge secret and no one can know. Now back to the plot, Bella leaves town needing a fresh start. She goes to Italy to go to school, Victoria follows and the kings are not happy that someone is hunting in their town. What will happen?**

**Happy Readings and may the readings be fun ;)**

Trip to Italy

Isabella's Pov

I had just finished packing and putting some of my stuff in boxes. I was going to miss this place but at the same time I couldn't wait to get away. I needed a fresh start.

My Dad Charlie came in while I was zipping my bag closed. I looked up at him and saw how sad he was with me leaving, but he was proud of me too.

"I'm going to miss you Bella" he said with a rough voice that made me smile sadly. I hated the fact I was leaving my dad, but I needed this.

"I know I'm going to miss you to dad" i walked over to him and threw my hands around him in a hug. We stay like that for a little before he stepped back. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"well we wouldn't want you to miss your flight so come on" Charlie smiled and I took my bag and a suit case and my dad took my other two bags. My dad drove me to the airport. We said our goodbyes and I left to get on my plain.

The plain ride was long but I enjoyed it. Once I got to Italy, Florence. I Got a cap which took me to a school in Volterra. When I had been sent a letter from the school I just had to go. After Edward and the family left about two months ago, I fell into depression, I missed them all very much and also knowing this big secret didn't help.

When I arrived at Volterra I meet up with the school and I was showed an apartment I was staying in. it was small and cozy, I loved it. It had a tiny bathroom with an amazing shower, a tiny kitchen that had everything I needed, a living room/bedroom. The couch could be changed into a bed, there was a small tv and a desk I could use to study. The school was close by so I didn't have to walk far.

When I was alone I put all my stuff where it belong and then decided to go shopping for things I needed. I had a bit of money for a computer but while searching for one I decided to get an Ipad. After trying it I fell in love. I bought some food as well and got all the books I would need for school.

The castle, third person pov

In the throne room there where three thrones, seated in them where the vampire kings. Aro was speaking to a man that had reviled the secret, Ciues was glaring at the ma but Marcus just stared at the man. Marcus wasn't seeing him but his bonds. Aro sighed and said the man had broken the law and there for sentenced to die, Cuies smiled at that and stood up to do what he loved most.

"Wait, dear brothers it seems he had every right to do what he did" Marcus stood up and touched Aro's hand. He walked to the man and looked to the scared little girl holding onto the mans hand "we wouldn't want to make this little girl an orphan, now would we?" Marcus kneeled in front of the girl and smiled at her.

Cuies sat down slightly less angry, there where things no one knew about cuies. Aro stood up and walked forwards and touched the unknown man and smiled.

"it seems this man only wants to be with his little girl and to make her safe. You will change her one day and if you brake that word you will die" the man nooded and bowed for the kings thanking them for the mercy and for letting him keep his little girl. Marcus had been telling the girl how important it was for her to keep her daddy's secret.

The Volturi were not as cruel as the Cullen's had let them to be. They only kept the rules going. They kept the vampires safe.


	2. First day of School

**So I completely forgot to ask before if anyone could be my Beta it would be awesome, cause English is my second language and Im' not very good at it. I'm also dyslexic which does not help at all but I am trying my best, I really am. If you notice something wrong please tell me in a nice way cause if your rude about it I will continue to do the mistake simply cause it annoys you, yep I'm evil like that. And also people are just way to annoyingly mean about grammar and stuff and they have no idea how hard some of us are trying and it's like a slap in the face.**

First day of school

Isabella Pov

I woke up and sat up. Looking to the alarm clock I saw it was 5 am. I groaned and I laid back down, why did it have to be such a huge time difference.

I got up and got some cloths before going to the bathroom to take a shower. I used shampoo and conditioner that smelled like chocolate and strawberries, the shower gel smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

Once I got out I dried off and wrapped the towel around me, after combing my hair I put on a black tank top, light blue jean shorts and a red shirt that I left unbuttoned.

I made my self some pancakes and got a glass of milk with them, I ate slowly and enjoyed my food.

When I finished eating I looked at my new phone that Charlie had given me has a good-bye gift. It was an iPhone 5 S, I loved it and had already put my music and stuff on it. Seeing the time was 6 am I got up.

I got my bag that I was using for school. I put my iPad and school books in it and some lunch for later. I got my headphones and favorite book before putting on my red flats.

I walked around for a bit before sitting down by a fountain. I took out my book to read.

My phone started to beep letting me know that an hour had passed, I looked up and saw my school and next to it the great castle.

I noticed a lot of tourists gathering to go into the castle for a tour. A beautiful Female came up to me with a smile.

"hello, would you like to take the tour with us" the female said with a heavy Italian accent.

"oh no I'm going to class shortly I don't think I have the time" she seemed surprised and nodded with a smile. She walked back and said something to a man. He looked to me and smiled slightly too me. The tourists went in shortly after and I went to find out where my class would be.

My first class was Italian. If I were to live here I would need to learn to speak it. I was always good at learning things. It came easily to me and after class I already knew a few words.

After Italian class o went to Art class and then literature. When lunch came I went back to the fountain and sat down to eat.

I read for a bit, before I sensed someone come over. I looked up to see a man. He looked to be around twenty or so. He was pale and had spiked hair. I was quick to notice he was vampire but I hid it well.

"Hello, are you a tourist? We have a tour going thru the castle but unfortunately the next one won't be until next week" he said as he looked me over.

"Oh hello, well I was asked before about the tour and no I'm not a tourist I just moved here. I was offered to be in school here" I said with a smile, I put my book down; I felt that this tour was not safe. I stood up "but thank you for offering but I must be going now. I got homework to do"

He smiled at me before I walked back to my apartment. Once home I set my up my iPad so I could be in it like a computer. It was the larger type and the newest one. I had already downloaded word and such to use for school, I even had an app for my books, which was my favorite.

I heard my phone ring, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen, I didn't know the number so I answered.

"Isabella Swan" I heard something before a voice I thought I would never hear again came thru.

"Bella where the fuck are you? I can't see anything around you" Alice said thru the phone. I sat stiff and looked around.

"I'm in Italy if you must know" After they left I had noticed that Alice and Edward had just been controlling me.

"Bella you can't be there" her voice was angry and urgent.

"and why is that Alice?" I said with an angry tone back.

"its not safe there and Edward doesn't want you there" hearing those words made something snap.

"When you and Edward left you lost ALL rights to have ANYTHING to say about MY LIFE now I want you to never ever call this number again is that understood?"

"But Bel-"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I growled into the phone.

"Y yes" with those words I hung up on her and placed the phone down.

I was so angry that I had to stand up and get something to drink. I reached into the fridge and took out a beer that I opened and drank quickly.

The castle

Marcus Pov

I was siting in my study when I felt a weird pull. I changed sights and saw three bonds moving away from me, two of them where silver and one Gold. I knew what it meant.

My brothers and me had found our mate, or more specifically, Aro had seen our mate thru someone else's eyes.

I smiled and continued to read my book, while I listened to both my brothers run to me, and demand to know what was "wrong" with them.


	3. Tragedy

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and the reviews. **

**So here is chapter number three, and I will try to continue to update quickly.**

**There are going to be some dark moments in this chapter, so if you have difficulty with it, you may want to skip over them. I will mark these moments using these symbols : ~*~ so you can skip them.**

Tragedy

Isabella Pov

I had been here now for three weeks and have already improved my Italian. Some of the teachers said that they believed that I could be great at it one day.

This was one of the days that I had a very late class, and I had to walk home in the dark. It did frighten me, but thankfully, the walks were never too long.

As I was walking from the school building, I passed an alleyway. I let out a yelp when I was suddenly dragged into it. I tried to fight my assailant, but the man only laughed. He threw me to the ground. That was when I saw his blood red eyes.

He smiled eerily down at me. It was the man who had invited me on the tour. He was creepy, and it looked like I would not be going home.

With a growl, he launched himself at me and started to try and undress me. I fought with everything I had, but my efforts were futile. He was too strong for me. I started to scream, but he slapped me so hard I could barely breath.

He ripped off my clothes and traced my curves roughly. It hurt so much. I smelled the blood more than I felt his nails cut my skin. I was silently crying when I felt him start to roughly massage my breasts.

His nails were digging into my skin, and I felt his tongue, lapping over the cuts. With a loud gasp and a silent scream, I felt him violently invade me in the most horrific of ways. Oh, God, if only I could scream.

I felt myself tear down there, and then I smelled the blood. He chuckled darkly before going back to licking up the blood that was covering my body. His hand was moving while I cried and whimpered.

He moved over me before I felt him bite down on my right breast. I screamed out but no sound came. I only managed a few small whimpers. He was feeding on me and raping me. I could feel the silent tears running down my cheeks. I tried to beg, but I couldn't speak.

He took his hand back, before he slammed his cock up my ass. I silently screamed once more. I wanted this to be over so badly. Why me?

Everything hurt. I felt like I was burning down there. He was raping my ass so hard. Thankfully, he came fast, but it made the burning worse. Before I passed out, I felt him bite my neck.

I woke up on a cold floor. I forced my eyes open and looked around. I was in a cold, dark dungeon. I let out a cry and curled up. Searing pain shot through my body, causing me to weep.

"Pl.. plea…se."

My face and neck hurt. Forcing myself to sit up, I looked around. Where was I? Oh, God, I just want to go home. I remember thinking that before passing out again.

The throne room

Marcus pov

I felt a sudden need to go somewhere, and I saw the same happen to my brothers. We heard a tiny plea in our heads. Allowing this pull to lead us, we ended up at our dungeon.

We all looked confused but decided to check it out anyway. What we found inside horrified us. It was something that we would never wish upon anyone.

On the floor was our little mate, broken and bleeding. Aro quickly broke the door, Caius let out a loud roar, and I took my cloak off and moved in to take our little one. I wrapped her up before I quickly took her to my room. I ordered someone to immediately get a doctor.

Marcus's room

Isabella POV

I woke up to a loud growl located somewhere close by me. I whimpered and tried to curl into myself. I was terrified he had kept me alive to torture me some more.

I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek, and it made me freeze. I stopped breathing in fear and looked up to see someone else.

"P.. please do.. don't hurt me," I begged before feeling tears falling from my eyes. The man looked pained at my words, confusing me.

"Oh, Mia Bella, I would never hurt you." He kept stroking my hair. I felt so safe with him. If I could, I'd be purring.

I heard the growls again, and they were closer. I whimpered and tried to hide. It seemed to make the man angry. He looked to the door and growled loudly.

Soon there were two other men staring down at me with worried eyes. One had shoulder, length snow, white hair. He looked to be the youngest one. The one next to him had same length hair, and it was slightly black. The man comforting me had brown, shoulder, length hair.

They all started to purr and pet me. I think my confusion showed easily as the black haired man chuckled with a smile. I moved to sit up, but it made me howl out in pain.

The next thing that happened was that they each came over to me, getting a bit too close. Their hands eagerly searching my body to see what had caused to to cry out. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with their closeness, I moved slightly back.

"W…who are you?" The man that had stayed with me stopped searching for the cause of my pain and smiled.

"We, mia Bella, are the Volturi. I am Marcus, this is Aro, and then there is Caius." I made a small oh sound when I remembered them. Marcus raised his eyebrow at my 'oh'.

"I, um, know who you are now and what you are." I sat up this time not making a sound. I bit my lip and looked down. It was Aro who placed his finger under my chin and made me look at them.

"How do you know of us, Mia Bella?" he asked with a soft smile. I stared at him in shock. This is not the Aro I was told about. I heard Caius chuckle at my face.

"I kind of went to school with vampires," I said with a smile. "One of them claimed to be my mate. Ha, so much for that." Marcus shook his head.

"He lied, Mia Bella, because we are your mates," he said and pointed to himself and his brothers. I stared at him and looked at the other two.

"So that's why Caius isn't glaring at me to death?" I asked, nodding my head toward Caius and looking to the others. "Why isn't Aro acting like the wizard from_ The Wizard of Oz?_" All of them started laughing. It made me smile.

Suddenly, I got a flashback of what had happened before. I made a small whimpering sound. The sound seemed to sober them up.

"Tell us what happened, Mia Bella." I looked down to see myself completely naked with dried up blood covering my body. I felt a burning pain below my waist. I did something I didn't expect. I moved into Marcus's lap so I got comfortably cold.

"One of your guards. H..h.. he did this." I looked down in shame. "He brutally r...ra.. raped me." I cried into Marcus's chest and clung to him. I heard growls, and it made me whimper in fear.

"You must tell us who. We will get a doctor, and then we will find who did this." I nodded my head.

"W..w.. will I be able to finish school?" Marcus patted my hair and nodded.

"We will let you finish this year, okay, Mia Belle?"

"Thank you."

The doctor had looked me over and told them what was wrong. My anus was ripped in multiple places, and my vagina was also torn. Caius had needed to leave the room, because he was about to lose his temper.

"Mia Bella, you never told us your name," Marcus said as he laid down next to me. I smiled and looked to Aro. He was cutting his wrist with his nail.

"Umm... it's Isabella. What are you doing, Aro?" I asked worried and confused.

"Healing you. Drink." He placed his wrist at my lips. The smell was so yummy. I placed my mouth on his hand and hungrily sucked the blood. It made me moan. While drinking it, I felt the pain leave my body and soon, too soon, Aro moved his hand away, and I saw it heal.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, Isabella, when you're a very old vampire, you can do many different things such as healing," Marcus said with a smile. He helped me out of bed and gave me a summer dress.

With Marcus's assistance, I walked with them down to the throne room, so I could point out the one that did this. Caius came back, and he took my hand in his. Once in the throne room, I was placed in the middle throne.

And there he stood, with a glare on his face that was directed at me.

**Hi! So another thank you note to everyone. I loved the reviews. They made my day. I never expected my story to get so many readers. I thought I would be lucky with 5. Thank you all so much for reading this, and I love the fact you want more.**

**Emma**


End file.
